


A Son Of A Bitch Of A Time

by PumpkinLily



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, For now ;), M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Roger's first "active" step into gay territory, Sex, The bathhouse chapter?, Unrequited Love, Well I re-wrote it in Freddie's POV, Y'all remember the wonderful fic "For The Day i Take Your Hand"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: “You know, the only thing unusual about him is his choice of, er, tools. If they lie face down, it means they want to get fucked, face up, they’re looking for someone to fuck. If you see someone you like, you go in, and if they don’t protest... off you go.”With a bit of luck, explaining how it works here, telling Roger it can be less bizarre than using vegetables would give him some ideas for the future. Next time, maybe, he’ll actually dare enter the room and enjoy whatever the person in there have to offer.A part of Freddie tells him he’s being impatient. Roger accompanying him to gay bars and clubs was a welcomed surprise, but he’s still slowly warming up to all of that. He’s not exactly in his natural habitat here, amongst all these practically naked men and not a single woman’s body on the horizon.That being said, some definitely would’ve already scurried off by now, and Roger’s still there.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	A Son Of A Bitch Of A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Day I Take Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575575) by [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/pseuds/quirkysubject). 



> So, back in December, after I discovered the extremely wonderful fic ["For The Day I Take Your Hand"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575575/chapters/51440053) by quirkysubject (if you haven't read it go read it it's fucking amazing), I was thinking about what Freddie might feel during the bathhouse chapter. I eventually decided to write it, and months after that, I finished it!
> 
> It follows rather strictly what happens through the chapter ([chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575575/chapters/51652480), as a reminder), but through Freddie's POV; the events are the same and the most "objective" things like dialogues and the descriptions of the places are almost re-taken word by word. I used the little bits of information we had on Freddie from Roger's POV, and I expanded on his thoughts and (a little bit on) his actions. 
> 
> A little note; I don't claim that is exactly what Quirky had in mind for Freddie when she wrote this chapter, that's purely my own interpretation of Freddie and his thoughts.
> 
> Have a good read!

If you’d told Freddie that one day, Roger would be willingly accompanying him to a bathhouse, he’d have laughed a bit before answering “if only, dear”, maybe with a sigh after.

And yet, tonight, at the bar of St Marks Baths, Roger was here, sitting right next to him, with a thinking expression on his slowly reddening face and two Vodka Tonics in his blood system. Well he hadn’t exactly known Freddie would lead him to a bathhouse when he asked for an adventure earlier, but he’d followed him inside and partaken in the fun with him without any hesitation or reluctance. Granted, they’d merely relaxed for a bit in a steam room before going for a swim, nothing too crazy or really gay in itself, but there was another floor left for Roger to discover.

Once he declares they go upstairs, this is when the adventure will really begin. Freddie doesn’t know what they’ll find there exactly, but he knows the sauna and swimming are tame in comparison, and he can’t wait to see how things will go. He has come here with… to say he’s come with a plan sounds too “carefully thought out”. Rather, he’s had an idea. Bring Roger here, show him what the place has to offer and hope for…

He knows he shouldn’t get his hopes up. The fact his friend has accepted to follow him doesn’t mean anything. But he can’t help it. Roger-

Roger’s look is focused again, he seems ready to move on to the next part. “Upstairs.”

Freddie holds out an arm in the direction of the staircase. “After you.”

The staircase takes them to another long corridor, with squared black tiles on the floor and darkly painted walls, illuminated by an ambient orangey light. It’s not as hot in here as downstairs, but it’s still warm enough to be comfortable in a towel. A good dozen doors lead off on both sides every few yards, and if the first few are shut, the next one they pass is open.

Two guys standing arm in arm block the door, but over their shoulders they can see two men inside, fucking on a narrow cot. Nothing extraordinary. Roger and his desperately straight standards shouldn’t be too shaken up.

“Everyone can just watch?”

Freddie shrugs. “If they leave the door open, sure."

Roger doesn’t comment on that. Behind the next open door – now that’s already much kinkier. A naked man is lying face down on the cot, an array of sex toys laid out on the table next to him. Not any kind of sex toys though.

“Are those... vegetables?"

It’s kind of endearing to see Roger discover all of this, Freddie thinks as he tugs his friend aside. “You’re a lucky one, Rog." He whispers and peeks into the room again. “That’s the Vegetable Man. He’s legendary, but I never got to see him in the flesh.”

Roger doesn’t look about to run away in fear, but he certainly doesn’t seem thrilled, far from it. “So he... he has a thing for aubergines and stuff?”

“Hmm. Look, see that note on the table? Joe told me it says ‘Do what you want.’ So...”

“So I could just walk in there and, and what? Shove a carrot up his arse?” He asks, with the voice of someone who has made a… not disturbing, more like very confusing discovery.

“Oh, he’d love that.” Freddie looks at him, and waits to see if he’d actually do it.

For a couple of seconds, Roger keeps staring at the guy, this sight so far away from his usual scene. But eventually, he simply looks away and starts walking further along the corridor. “Come on.”

He’s not really surprised Roger has decided to leave it be. It’s too much for him. “You know, the only thing unusual about him is his choice of, er, tools. If they lie face down, it means they want to get fucked, face up, they’re looking for someone to fuck. If you see someone you like, you go in, and if they don’t protest... off you go.”

With a bit of luck, explaining how it works here, telling Roger it can be less bizarre than using vegetables would give him some ideas for the future. Next time, maybe, he’ll actually dare enter the room and enjoy whatever the person in there have to offer.

A part of Freddie tells him he’s being impatient. Roger accompanying him to gay bars and clubs was a welcomed surprise, but he’s still slowly warming up to all of that. He’s not exactly in his natural habitat here, amongst all these practically naked men and not a single woman’s body on the horizon.

That being said, some definitely would’ve already scurried off by now, and Roger’s still there. Today, maybe he will…

…Alright, no, it’s probably too soon. Roger didn’t believe Dino when he assured guys gave the best blowjobs – the fool! Dino couldn’t be further away from the truth. And of course, he didn’t ask to be proved wrong.

A pity, because he absolutely wouldn’t have minded proving it right on the spot. He’s also certain the thought has crossed Dino’s mind.

The next open door is a bit different, and leads into a larger, darker room with armchairs and mattresses on the floor and porn playing on a screen. Definitely not the kind of porn Roger’s used to, as it shows some country farm boy scene with two impeccably sculpted cowboys 69-ing with a very pronounced enthusiasm and energy. Interesting, to say the least. Freddie wonders what his friend will think of this one.

He turns his head around; Roger is leaning against the door, breathing louder than before, eyes closed. He looks a bit dizzy, which is nothing surprising. It’s late, they have pot and alcohol in their systems and the ambient heat coupled with the humidity only have to make things worse. So he waits, until Roger declares he’s good to go.

He continues to look at him, and he can’t help staring at his lips. Pink, pretty, and slightly parted. Tempting. Though it’s not like he could steal a kiss.

Then he notices something’s moving down th- _Roger’s having a boner._

Oh fuck.

Well he _had_ hoped “something” would happen here- _No don’t think about_ _taking off_ _his towel!_

Roger turns his head towards him, and Freddie doesn’t have the time to pretend he wasn’t looking at his crotch. His eyes briefly snap to his face, then the wall. Yeah, ‘better to keep looking at the wall. Roger must be cursing either him or his own body. Both, without a doubt.

And he’s absolutely not sorry.

But what now? Roger’s not going to walk around the place with a fucking boner. He knows there’s plenty of people here who’d happily get rid of it for him – including Freddie himself, but Roger certainly doesn’t know that – and he’ll probably want him not to stay close while he gets off.

Freddie clears his throat, eyes fixed on the wall. “I’ll head back down”.

“No it’s... fine.” Roger mutters, teeth clenched. “Let’s just... let’s just finish the tour and then we can get out of here.”

Freddie stays silent, though the perspective of leaving the bathhouse without anything happening – and by anything he means Roger getting a blowjob from a man – disappoints him. Roger wanted an adventure, he’s gonna get a fucking adventure. As a wonderful coincidence, in the next room, there’s a really fit guy, rather young, kneeling next to an armchair, looking up at them from under his dark fringe. Cute, but not really his type.

Roger looks at him questioningly.

“Blowjob”, Freddie says, and he knows Roger is thinking the exact same thing. Remember the blowjob discussion from earlier? Well, looks like you might have found a possible answer.

He continues to fix his friend as he’s back staring at the unknown guy, and feels his heart beat a little bit faster.

Time slows down as he waits for him to act, wondering if he’ll dare to push himself this time.

Two things can happen. Either Roger decides to drop it, get rid of his boner somehow, finish the rest of the visit and leave the place with only memories about a few daring and unexpected things he’s seen tonight, or he decides to live a little and get a souvenir.

It’s not too far-fetched to think Roger _could_ do it, right? He’s always been keen on trying new things and getting a little – a lot sometimes – wild, adventurous with sex. Granted, never with men, but still. On the contrary, now that he has such an opportunity in front of him, maybe he’ll finally take the plunge.

Besides, it’s not as if the guy was asking to fuck him, or get fucked, it’s merely a blowjob, something mild really compared to all the things he must’ve done in his sex life. The fact this time a _man_ would give it to him is only a small detail he shouldn’t focus on. It’s the only notable thing that’d really differentiate this particular blowjob from all the others he’s ever had until now, but it’s nothing bad, really. It’s only going to make the moment better.

And if he has apprehension or doubts or fears before that notable but of an insignificant importance detail, Freddie would be very happy to help him get over all the things that could prevent him from enjoying the blowjob. In fact he has a very convincing argumentation with a few well-picked examples under his sleeve to illustrate how-

“Does he expect a quid-pro-quo?” Roger whispers to him.

“No. He might ask, but it’s not obligatory.”

He represses a smile. If Roger’s asking him that, it means he’s considering it. Maybe he’s gonna have his fantasy of his friend getting proved wrong after all.

A dash of excitement runs through him, and even more builds up inside him. To hell with impatience, he’s been waiting for the moment Roger would stop playing tourists only in the gay scene for long enough.

On his side, Roger hasn’t looked away from the unknown guy. He seems lost in his thoughts and at the same time he can see from the way his eyes are opened wider that he’s focusing hard, seemingly turning his brain inside out to decide whether to do it or not.

The longer he stays there, immobile, the more hope grows in Freddie.

“Coming in or what?” It looks like the guy’s patience is running out.

And Roger enters the room. Freddie stands frozen in the doorway.

Eyes glued to him, he watches him walk until he’s sitting in the armchair, head and eyes lowered towards the ground. Then the unknown guy moves in front of his friend and puts a hand on his thigh, and Freddie transfers his attention to the towel. Its length and the angle prevents him from _seeing,_ but the bulge is still pretty visible and he can’t help but stare at it.

For a short moment, expectation prevents him from moving a muscle. Then he realises Roger most probably wants privacy. He notices him nodding at the guy and quickly looks away, grabs the handle and starts closing the door.

“No.”

He freezes momentarily and glances back at Roger. His eyes are fixed on him, and from his expression he looks… not _scared_ , but clearly he doesn’t want to be left alone.

He’s not going to refuse. Or complain.

The feeling of his heart thumping against his chest suddenly twice stronger, Freddie slowly steps inside and closes the door behind him. He tries his best to focus on Roger’s face and not on the boner that stands out in his field of vision, his towel now laying on the floor. Roger is completely immobile, eyes staring into nothingness. A part of Freddie still can’t believe the sight before him doesn’t belong to a dream or a fantasy.

The guy gently lays a hand on his friend’s right hand, and Freddie turns his head. As much as he wants to watch, there’s no way he won’t get a boner himself, and he’d have to get rid of it too, and Roger would then _know_ he’d watched and _appreciated_ and…

And at the moment he can’t let him know. Besides, Roger wanted him to be in the room because his presence was reassuring, not because he allowed him to enjoy the show.

“You okay?”He hears the guy ask in a soft voice.

“Yeah. Fine.” Roger mutters.

Staying still against the door, Freddie keeps his eyes to the wall at his left and lowers the light until he considers it to be low enough. It won’t make the scene that’s going to unfold in front of him any less alluring and tempting to watch, but it might be better for Roger.

“I’m Mikey.”

Freddie immediately associates the name with a young face. The guy must be a couple of years younger than them, younger than Roger at the very least.

“Roger.”

They could’ve used aliases, Freddie thinks, but the silence that follows the introduction progressively drowns the thought, along with… the rest of the world, really. All that remains in his mind is the fact his friend is naked and is gonna get blown very close to him in next to no time. _And he can’t even watch._

“Get on with it, will you.” Roger grumbles, and the rhythm of his heartbeat speeds up suddenly.

“Yes, sir.” The cheeky smile accompanying Mikey’s voice is almost audible.

The room goes quiet, and Freddie notices a few distant, muffled sounds coming from outside, but nothing from Roger or Mikey.

At first. In the new-found silence, every little noise is exacerbated, and one notable thing is that the relatively close distance with the _scene_ makes Mikey’s enthusiasm impossible to miss entirely.

Freddie makes the mistake of closing his eyes, and his brain takes over their role, and quickly enough he can picture a mouth stretched around Roger’s cock, expert swirls of tongue and his friend’s pink, parted lips-

 _Fuck._ He opens his eyes again, and breathes in and out slowly to calm his racing heart and mind, but it’s far from easy. Especially every time he discerns the suggestive sounds produced by Mikey’s tongue and saliva on the skin- _stop right there_. _Don’t think about it. Don’t even think._

But of course stopping his brain from thinking entirely is next to impossible, even if he tries his best to focus on the dark wall he’s staring at. And to top it off all, there are Roger’s breaths, quiet and low but still present. The good thing is that he seems to enjoy the moment, though he must be imagining whatever last girl he had sex with in place of the young man. The “bad” thing is that Freddie can _hear_ _it_ _._

Oh well. If this is the price he has to pay for finally witnessing Roger stopping to be a tourist only in the gay scene, so be it.

And so Freddie waits, immobile against the door, his eyes firmly glued to the wall as he’s mustering as much self-control as he can not to watch and get hard.

He’d be incapable of telling for how long Mikey draws the blowjob out. Out of them three he must be the only one enjoying himself without any kind of restraint. Lucky bastard.

But this is fine. Well no it’s _not_ _exactly fine_ for many reasons, but he’ll get through.

At least that’s what he thinks until he distinctively hears Roger gasp. Nothing too much, just a breath higher-pitched and a little bit louder, but it’s enough to make his body twice more sensitive to sounds and the ambient warmth. Invasive thoughts rear their heads and he bites the inside of his cheek. _Fuck fuck fuck._

He could watch, his libido tries to argue. Roger must have his eyes closed, he’s certainly not keen on gazing at Mikey blowing him.

And well, it’s definitely tempting. But Freddie has to stay strong. And so he does, breathing as quietly as he can while his libido curses the unfairness of this situation.

Inevitably though, being forced not to look when his best friend- the man he’s pining for is getting pleasured in the very warm and small room he’s in brings back some intrusive thoughts. _You should be able to enjoy this. You should be able to do it yourself-_

With the words come hazy pictures, and Roger gasps again, and Freddie has reached his breaking point.

He glances at the scene. Roger has opened his eyes, but he’s looking at Mikey – and it looks like he’s muttering something at him? – who’s stopped blowing him momentarily. Mikey’s left hand has disappeared under his towel, and Freddie feels his skin burning, his fingers itching to do the same, but at this point he knows he won’t being able to stop if he starts touching himself.

Roger then closes his eyes and his head falls back, his breathing much deeper. In the middle of this torture, Freddie finds a bit of comfort in thinking there’s no way his friend will be able to pretend it’s been a girl sucking him off all along now, the picture of Mikey on his knees in front of him definitely engraved in his desperately straight mind.

Then the fear of Roger catching him watching rushes back and he looks away again.

“Come on, now.” Roger mutters not too long after that.

He can barely hear it, but Mikey whispers something back. Of course, he’s too far away to understand.

“Do it.”

A few seconds of near silence, then Roger’s breathing gets shaking, much louder; Freddie’s eyes close on their own, and he can’t stop the rush of blood brutally flowing down his body at the picture of his friend’s pretty face as he reaches orgasm.

He breathes out, slowly, a hot tingling sensation running all over his skin. Fortunately, the torment is finally over.

But he hopes the scene will have a continuation.

**-***-**

During the ride back to the hotel, he stays silent. He understands Roger might be… conflicted by the experience, and he doesn’t mind giving him space, leaving him a bit of time, so they can discuss it whenever he’ll feel ready to.

But the more time passes the more Roger seems determined to avoid any potential occasion to talk about it. He’s always busy reading something or writing in his notebook, and behind his sunglasses Freddie just knows he’s glaring at him whenever he sends as much as an inquisitive look in his direction. And so he doesn’t say a word neither at breakfast nor on the way to the airport.

He’d totally understand if Roger was scared or unsure, and if he’d come to him with a “I don’t know where I’m standing anymore” state of mind, he’d have been happy to help him. Hell, even he simply said “I didn’t like it and I don’t want to try it again”, then fine. He’d have had his hope of a continuation shattered, but he’d have accepted it.

But no. Roger has to act like an arsehole and refuse to accept the fact he obviously liked the blowjob.

It annoys Freddie greatly, and he’s not gonna let him get away with his refusal to talk and some ridiculous glares.

Once they're on the plane, he asks for a drink. He waits until the stewardess has gone away, then leans over to Roger, who has pretended to have fallen asleep, like the coward he’s being.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just a quick thumbs up or down.”

“Fuck off.” He grumbles.

Wishful thinking. “Come on.” Freddie insists.

Roger clenches his jaw and wills him to just fuck off. That’s _not_ going to happen.

“I mean it was obvious you liked it on some level, but...”

Roger whirls around. “Shut up!” The other passengers turn towards them, so he tamps his voice down to a non-less hostile “Just shut up about it.”

 _Oh poor Roger._ “Touchy.”

“It was a mistake, okay? A slip-up. Too much stuff, not enough sleep. Leave. It. The fuck. Alone.”

Freddie stares at him, and his request makes him wish he could tell the whole plane how much of an utter arsehole he’s being right now.

_A mistake, uh._

He represses the angry words and the few insults he wants to say out loud, and simply nods slowly. “I see.”

Now that he’s had his answer, he leans back into his seat, back into an angry silence.

It’s so ridiculous. It’s just a fucking blowjob and Roger can’t even bother to be correct and not to take refuge in denial and aggressiveness just because it was a man who sucked him off. Just because he liked it.

 _T_ _osser_.

As for his hope, his dear little hope of something more, he knows he should say goodbye to it, but no fucking way. It’s going to stay hidden and dormant within him for who knows how long but he’s going to keep it, cling on to it, at least until Roger decides to be really honest with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) (specially you Quirky 😊) Don't hesitate to leave kudos and a comment, they're always appreciated.


End file.
